The Snake and The Rose
by KingdomsFalling
Summary: While in search for her missing sister, Cleo stumbles upon what seems to be an abandoned castle. But upon entering, she meets the beast who dwells there, Magnus Damora. To free her sister from him she gives up her freedom so Cleo takes the task upon herself to open up his cold heart. But evil forces wish to break apart their companionship as the completion of the curse draws near.


It was many years ago that the family of blood reigned. The Damoras were proud, strong, and ruthless the kingdom was sound but the subjects lived in a constant state of terror. Gaius Damora, the King of Blood, ruled with an iron fist over his people. There could be no one found who loved him, but everyone feared him. He had a wife and children. Althea had once been a famous beauty but years being the dutiful wife to Gaius had aged her quickly. Her time there had left a cold nature that was only gone in the presence of her children. The youngest child, Lucia Damora, was a lovely princess who spent her time diligent in her studies. There were few men in the kingdom who did not seek her hand in marriage.

Then there was the eldest. His name was Magnus Damora. He was heir to the throne of Limeros and was called the Prince of Blood by his people. He had a cold exterior, built by years of grueling training and abuse from his father. He had silky dark hair that swept slightly to the side. His eyes were dark and alluring. He stood with a tall, slender stature with sculpted muscles that defined a fantasy. He was a sight to behold though often the fear overtook the admiration. The only marring to his handsome face was a scar that remained a mystery to all.

If there was any weakness of Gaius Damora, it was his fear of his mortality. With every graying hair and weakening muscle he grew more and more desperate to find a cure for death. Magnus was not unaware and thought it a pointless endeavor though the prince wondered whether he'd feel the same when his appearance began to fail.

The prince didn't have any true friends to speak with about his troubles. He had his sister and his mother as comforts though that was not enough at times. He could not tell Lucia of the mental and physical abuse brought upon by their father. She had enough to worry about. All he had was the attention of lovesick maidens who embraced his crown and not himself. Not that he cared; they were nothing to him but small pleasures.

On a particularly cold night within Castle Damora, Magnus noticed his father had begun to fidget with the sleeve of his coat. His eyes traveled around the room and didn't focus on what was being told to him. He was scared of something but Magnus couldn't imagine what. There was nothing Gaius should fear. Lucia was in her room reading, Althea sitting by Gaius on her own throne while he listened to the report from Cronus.

On this night, Gaius demanded Magnus and Althea stay in the throne room with him even after all the others had left. The prince stood still beside his father's throne, Althea had begun to shift in her seat impatiently. He couldn't blame his mother though. Gaius had given the order with no explanation and now they sat in silence with nothing but the sound of Gaius's fingers thumping against the arm of his chair in a rhythm. This sound had become tedious for both Althea and Magnus. With a heavy sigh from Althea, Gaius was brought form his thoughts and remembered his wife and son were with him.

"You are…likely confused." Gaius's voice was unsure. He sounded like a completely different person. Magnus didn't know this frightened man who stood before him. Yes, Gaius had always been scared of death but he never showed weakness to any enemy. There was no danger. What was going on? "She should arrive soon."

Magnus and Althea exchanged glances. "Who?" Althea's voice came out stern. It was an odd sight to her being the strong one.

Almost as if on cue, a burst of light appeared in the middle of the throne room. Magnus and Althea threw up their arms to shield their eyes from it though Gaius did not tear his horror filled eyes from the luminance. It took the shape of a woman, her long hair fell in a shining cascade with a mix of different shades of gold. She was as tall as Gaius and Magnus, her waist narrow and her womanly curves were complimented by the white dress she wore. Her eyes held a dangerous gleam when she looked at Gaius. She resembled a lioness who had finally caught her prey.

"Gaius Damora…your time has come." Her voice was silky and smooth, causing Magnus to shiver.

"Melenia.." His voice caught in his throat. "Please."

"Do not beg." She snapped, clenching her fists. "I do not know why you've brought an audience for your demise."

Magnus drew his sword and stepped in front of Gaius. "Do not take another step, witch." He snarled at her. This made Melenia chuckle, with a wave of her hand the sword came loose in Magnus's grip. It clattered sliding across the floor. The prince lunged at her but found he couldn't move and his breath was short.

"He has more courage than you, Gaius." Melenia spoke reaching out and running her hand along his chin. "Don't fear, dear boy. Your paralysis is my air magic."

"Do not touch my son!" Althea snarled, standing from her throne. "Whatever grudges with my husband you might have then you can have your revenge. But I'll gut you if you harm Magnus!"

"Such a charismatic mother.." She chuckled but turned her attention back to Gaius. "I gave you sixteen years and your end of the bargain has not been held up so I shall relinquish what I so generously gave you." Her hand began to glow as energy gathered to bring a destructive force.

"Wait!" Gaius exclaimed. He came down from the dais and fell at her feet. Magnus was disgusted with this side of his father. "We can make another deal! I'll give you anything, anything!" He gripped her skirts and buried his face in them.

The light diminished in her hand. "Anything?" Melenia asked, curiously filling her eyes. Gaius nodded vigorously, daring to meet her gaze. Her eyes went to Magnus who struggled against the air that bound him. "Tell me…how deeply do you care for your son?" She ripped herself away from his groveling and glided over to the prince.

Gaius's eyes went wide as Melenia ran her fingers through his silky raven locks and trailed another finger down his sharp jaw. She slowly outlined his scar, allowing her fingernails to scrape along it. "No…not Magnus.." His voice shook.

"He is so handsome." Melenia gripped his chin in her hands, he snarled and tried to bite down on it but she moved quickly. "How beastly…" Suddenly her eyes lit up and smile graced her features. "Yes…a beast.."

"Do not touch him!" Althea charged forward, a dagger in her hands but Melenia struck her against the wall with a burst of air magic and with a sickening crack, her skull busted against the stone wall.

"Mother!" Magnus called in horror as blood gathered around her corpse.

"She shouldn't have tried to intervene.." Melenia spoke with her voice full of apathy for Althea's death. "Now Gaius, I shall cast a curse and strip you of your power as king. If I can fulfill this spell, I will give you full dominion over the mortals of Mytica for all eternity. But of course…it must last for a century or you shall die by the flames of my magic."

"Cast your curse, I shall complete it." Gaius said, hope in his eyes. Magnus's head shook as hate and sadness consumed him. His father was handing him over for immortality. Power was more important to the king than his only son. Magnus couldn't say he was surprised, didn't mean it didn't hurt any less for his fears to come true.

"Very well.." Melenia turned back to Magnus and released him from the spell. He collapsed gasping for air that had been barely passing his lungs before. He looked up in fury ready to charge at his mother's murderer. He wanted to wrap his hands around her pale throat and watch the life drain from her shining eyes. But her hand came up and Magnus felt an overwhelming pain consume his body. He fell onto his hands and grit his teeth while he continued to struggle to reach Melenia. Every inch he moved forward felt like a weight gathering upon him. His persistence only amused the woman more.

"Bend his back…" Melenia's eyes began to glow and a bright light mixed with a shadow began to encircle Magnus. He found he could not more anymore has his back began to reform with his bones. A scream tore from his throat and began to become an inhuman roar. "But what form to change you to?"

Her eyes went to the coat of arms that hung from the banners, the snakes that intertwined within it. She then looked to the same symbol upon Gaius's clothes as he looked on with worry but made no move to stop her. "Yes…perfect." Melenia went to where Magnus was being surrounded by the pure energy of magic. She took his face in to her hands and lifted his chin to her eyes. "Mold this skin…" He cried out as his skin began to harden to another form. "Take away the lovely eyes.." His dark alluring eyes changed to have slits in them and colored yellow and red. Her eyes and skin began to glow a bright blue and her voice began to echo as she completed her curse. "Now bring the danger of the beast….the fear that he'll bring!"

She dropped him and he fell again on his hands. His body writhed in agony, howling in pain has his fingernails began to sharpen, his teeth began to form fangs, and with a final cry of pain he hissed and struck at Melenia though he missed.

"Gaius…come here." She called. The king did as she commanded and approached his son in his new form. He was no longer the beautiful prince but a horrid beast that was a hybrid of snake and man. "Magnus…show me your deadly instinct. Take revenge."

"What?" Gaius asked, confused.

Magnus's mind protested but his body did as it pleased. He went forward and latched his fangs onto Gaius's neck, biting down furiously and the king yelped in pain as the venom began to enter his bloodstream. This poison was deadlier than any snake that roamed the land. Gaius's veins turned black and his skin an ashen gray. He screamed in agony as a feeling as if fire were upon took hold. Only when Magnus ripped away satisfied with his father's pain did the king's eyes roll back and his body collapse to the ground.

Magnus turned to Melenia to do the same to her but she held up her hand and the air constricted him again. "You never appreciated your beauty, did you?" She chuckled. "None of the women you took to bed had meaning and your life was devoid of love. Now…you have a century to fall in love and for them return the affections. If the time runs out, your mind will be mine to command and Mytica will fall at your hands. You'll remain here in the ruins of Castle Damora as a ghost to haunt it till you are mine."

"You bitch!" Magnus hissed.

Melenia turned and raised her hands as trees began to form separated the people from the castle. A forest became a wall between the people of Limeros and the castle. The people who had resided in Ravencrest's homes were moved in a flash.

Magnus felt himself free from her constricting spell. He charged at the witch but Melenia disappeared in a flash. Magnus looked around the room realizing his doom. He was a hideous beast, doomed to become a slave to the sorceress who cursed him. He did not know of the fate of his sister. He could hear the wails of servants below. He did not know what ailed them but he did not care. He soon found out Lucia had escaped the spell and Magnus did not see her for years.

He went over to the corpse of his mother and lifted her head into his lap. Her face seemed so small in his oversized hands now. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her through the corridor, ignoring the servants who called to him for help as their forms began to change. He did not care to see how they had transformed.

He entered his mother's chambers and laid her on the bed. His eyes turned to the mirror and took in his ghastly form. Bellowing a roar of anger he shattered the mirror, allowing the shards to cut into his skin. But they healed soon enough.

Soon the Damoras were nothing but legends. Magnus, the cursed prince, became a bed time story to scare children with. The forest was full of terrors so none lived to tell whether or not Castle Damora had ever stood. So the prince kept himself in his chambers. Caring servants wanted to comfort him but he turned them away. He had been hopeful at first someone might come but soon his faith faded.

So he spent nearly a century in solitude.


End file.
